kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
|image = |kanji = スネーク |romanji = Suneeku |race = Human-Snake Hybrid |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9") |weight = |eyes = GreenA New Year's image by Yana Toboso from her blog. |hair = White |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |previous affiliation = |occupation = Footman of Phantomhive household |previous occupation = First-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus Snake Charmer |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp Phantomhive manor |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Snake (スネーク, Suneeku) is the Noah's Ark Circus' snake charmer. He is capable of understanding snakes and is said to be half-snake himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 22 His snakes guard the first-tier members' tents and can speak through him. He has at least nine named snakes, who are called Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, and Keats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 7 Appearance Snake is a young, relatively skinny male with short silvery white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes and rather pale skin. He also appears to have scales in some parts of his body. He seems to be underweight enough to warrant his ribs being slightly visual, as well as a clear outline of some other bones. He wears thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt underneath, worn to reveal his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Volume 8 cover It is cinched at the waist and neck with two skinny belts in each location. When going out, he wears a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt. Once he becomes employed by Ciel, he dresses in a suit similar to Sebastian's uniform, except his vest is lower, and he wears a ribbon instead of a tie. He is always seen in the company of at least one, usually more, snakes. Personality Snake is quiet, and rarely speaks, but when he does, it's usually to relay information from one of his snakes. Joker tells Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis that "Snake an' his friends're still shy" and warns them to be careful of "their poison."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 6 However, he seems to have a bit of a playful side, as he flirts with Dagger through one of his snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 14 He seems to care enough about the other first-tier members to provide information and warnings, as shown when he apologizes to Doll for allowing his snakes to roam loose. As well, he attempts to get revenge on Ciel for their "disappearances". However, he has delayed in telling the others about Ciel's and Sebastian's invasion of their tents for an unknown reason, and he is not shown referring to the other first-tier members as brothers or sisters, as they do. He also does not accompany them on their missions, and doesn't seem to be fully informed as to what they're doing when they're gone. Furthermore, he seems to dislike being in positions of authority, as when the second-tier members question where the other first-tier members are at, he relays only small bits of information before leaving the decisions to the others. History Back then, Snake was kept on display, but was consequently rescued by the other first-tier members.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 17 Because of his skill with snake charming, and the fact that they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed him to become a first-tier member.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 8 Snake remarks that despite his appearance, the first-tier members treated him like family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50 Page 17 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Snake is first seen when Ciel and Sebastian watch a circus performance in their initial stages of their investigation. When Sebastian is bit by a tiger during the performance, he goes to the backstage tents to be checked out by Doctor after it. After being looked at, and subsequently scouted by Joker, Sebastian exits the first-aid tent. When he goes the wrong way, Snake appears from behind and tells him firmly that he can't go that way. He then points Sebastian the correct way out, which Sebastian thanks him for, and says good-bye quietly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 23-24 Later, after Ciel Phantomhive has been caught by Doll after exiting the first-tier members' tents, Doll reprimands Snake for letting his snakes loose, in an attempt to protect Ciel. Her plan is successful, as Snake apologizes and neither he nor Dagger investigate further. He is then shown informing Joker, Jumbo and Peter of Sebastian's and Ciel's presence in their tents, albeit after a delay, which he does not explain. He is then dismissed while they decide what to do. The following morning, he is left in charge of the next performance by Peter, and he bids Dagger a special farewell from his snake, Emily. He does not go to either the Phantomhive or Kelvin manor, and instead, is left to look after the Noah's Ark Circus. However, when the first-tier members fail to return the following morning, he is asked by the second-tier members to explain where they are, which he cannot do. He is then seen walking away from the circus with his snakes, commenting how lonely he is. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case , and bound by ropes.]] As of chapter 50, Snake appears bound and gagged by Sebastian, who informs Ciel that he was the one responsible for Patrick's death; as he was targeting Ciel because Snake had been able to conclude that Ciel was the reason why the first tier members had disappeared, as the day after he had caught Ciel in their tents, the first-tier members disappeared. Snake then explains that despite his appearance, the first-tier members treated him like family and that he would not forgive Ciel for taking them away from him, which reminded Ciel of Doll. Ciel then tells Snake that he had been sent undercover as a circus member to discover evidence that connected the first tier members to a series of kidnapped children, whom had all disappeared when the circus was in that town. Snake refuses to believe this at first, but Ciel lies and tells him that before he could find evidence, he had been discovered and the first-tier members disappeared. Ciel then tells Snake that he had wanted to save the children that were suffering because of the first-tier members, and that he wanted to save Snake as well. After this, Ciel tells Snake to come to his mansion, because he was still looking for Joker and the others to clear up the incident, and that it would be the quickest way for Snake to see them again. Ciel tells Snake that he knows the first-tier members were kind and that they should atone for their crimes and he wanted all of them, including Snake, to achieve true happiness. Snake is then seen accepting Ciel's offer. Ship Voyage Snake begins working at the Phantomhive manor as the footman. The other servants at first are shocked by his snakes, but later warm up to him. Baldroy is suspicious of Snake, questioning Sebastian Michaelis about hiring a 'shady guy'. Sebastian replies that he does not care who he is unless he means harm to Ciel Phantomhive. When Ciel and Sebastian departs to the ship Campania, Snake accompanies them. At an upper class party on the ship, Snake becomes uncomfortable after a group of ladies depreciate him due to his odd appearance. When Ciel takes notice, Snake tells him of his insecurities and worries that Ciel will be laughed at for associating with him. Ciel brushes it off, replying that everyone looks different so it is nothing to be ashamed of; and that it is no one else's business who he associates with.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52 pages 9-11 .]] Afterward, Ciel finds him in the freight storage sharing his food with his snakes. When the Bizarre Dolls begin to attack, his snakes are able to restrain them, but their poisons have no effect. He and Ciel discuss about the Bizarre Dolls to come up with a way to escape them, but then Sebastian arrives and eliminates the hostiles. Soon after, they discover Ryan Stoker, and Snake uses one of his snakes as a rope to bind him. Once they reach the boiler room, he removes the snake so it will appear that they are Ryan's friends. However, the ship hits an iceberg, and water surges in. The water tight doors begin to descend, causing Ciel and Elizabeth to get separated from Snake. He says that he cannot leave Ciel behind, but the latter reminds Snake that his snakes cannot get cold or they will die. Snake is surprised, and Ciel explains that he and Elizabeth will escape through the ducts. Snake then throws a snake up to the duct so that it will act as their guide. Subsequently, he notices that Ryan has escaped using the elevator. sinks.]] Snake reunite with Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth, and informs them about Ryan's escape. They decide to go meet up with the Midfords at the life boats. When they get there, Ciel asks Edward Midford to allow Snake on in his place, saying that he has some unfinished business to attend to. Edward agrees, and Ciel leaves Snake in his hands. Soon after, Snake boards on a life boat, with Edward and Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 26 After the Campania incident, Snake participates on the Easter egg hunt, teaming up with Finnian. They pair immediately looks outside, with Snake holding their egg and followed by Charles Grey as he thinks stealing eggs is easier than finding them. While Finnian goes off to look for some eggs, Snake scares Earl Grey with his snakes which makes the latter unable to counter. Phipps then shows up with a snake-charming flute, making Snake dizzy. When Finnian returns with the eggs, he finds Snake and his friends passed out on the floor, disqualifying them. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 18-22 Quotes * (To Sebastian, before he joins the circus) "Entrance past this point is forbidden. Is what Wilde just said. The exit is that way, says Goethe. ... Good-bye. Says Goethe..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, page 23 * (To Doll, when she shows him a free-roaming snake) "I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world." * (To Peter, when he questions his ability to speak to snakes) "You doubt me? You idiot!! Says Wordsworth." * (To Dagger, when he informs Snake that the other first-tier members will be absent) "I'll be lonely, so hurry back okay. I'll keep the bed warm while waiting. Says Emily." * "The food was really good so I thought I'd share it with everyone. Says Dan." * "It's lonely being by yourself..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 5 * (To Ciel, after several ladies are seen laughing at his odd appearance) "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 Trivia * Several of Snake's named snakes share their name with an author or poet who was popular in the Victorian Era. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily and Bronte from Emily Brontë (or one of the other Brontë sisters), Oscar and Wilde from Oscar Wilde, Keats from John Keats. Dan (or Dahn) could be from Felix Dahn. ** Multiple authors listed above have writings that are about the selling of one's soul. In Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray, the main character wants to stay young, but it ends up killing him. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is the author of Faust, in which the main character sells his soul for knowledge. * Snake's cowlick seems to tremble when he's nervous. It has also been shown to stand straight up when he is startled.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 6 * Because Snake's snakes are not allowed to roam free on the cruising ship, accompanying him is a very tiny snake named Dan, who sits on the top of his ear.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 * When Snake boarded the Campania, ''his snakes were placed in a large box because they were not allowed to roam free. This caused him to become upset, much to the confusion of the two men with the box. * Snake seems to be self-conscious about his skin, shown where he shows insecurity when two ladies from the cruising ship were talking about his snake-like skin.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 9-10 * Since first meeting Ciel in Noah's Ark Circus, Snake has continued to refer to Ciel as 'Smile' the stage name given to Ciel by Joker when he was first recruited as a performer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56 Page 19 * Snake has been drawn without his scales in the normal style once, most likely an artist error.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 10 *A snake charming flute has been shown to have affect on Snake. The flute seems to make him get dizzy and pass out. References Navigation pl:Snake Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Servants Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc